


Plus que de raison

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Archiving posting, Gen, James tries to be hopeful for the future
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: James contemple sa jeune épouse assoupie sur le canapé, leur fils nouveau né endormi contre sa poitrine. Il repense à la réaction de Sirius lorsqu’il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, au sourire qui accompagnait les félicitations de rigueur et à la lueur au fond des yeux l’interrogeant : as-tu perdu l’esprit ?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	Plus que de raison

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis sur ma lancée d'archivage de mes fics Gundam Wing, autant poursuivre avec celles HP. La majorité avait déjà été publiée ici, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas été le cas de toutes ? 
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.

Recueil de drabbles écrits pour la communauté LJ hp_100_mots et bingo_fr

Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ est une création de J. K. Rowling

Titre : Plus que de raison

Personnages/Couples : James (Lily, Harry)

Rating : T

Défi : Raison & Bonheur domestique

Nombre de mots : 5 x 100

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour ce merveilleux thème ! Je n’aimais pas beaucoup James mais plus je le drabble et plus j’apprécie l’homme qui pouvait être à la fin de sa courte vie.

25-27/09/2012

i.

James contemple sa jeune épouse assoupie sur le canapé, leur fils nouveau né endormi contre sa poitrine. Il repense à la réaction de Sirius lorsqu’il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, au sourire qui accompagnait les félicitations de rigueur et à la lueur au fond des yeux l’interrogeant : as-tu perdu l’esprit ?

Lui aussi avait songé qu’il s’agissait d’une folie. Le moment pour devenir parents n’aurait pu être plus mal choisi. Mais à les regarder tous les deux, si paisibles, à l’abri dans leur maison, James sent un bonheur indicible l’habiter, grandir en lui. Bien sûr, c’était Lily qui avait eu raison.

ii.

Des conseils que lui avait prodigués son père la veille de leur mariage, James en avait retenu particulièrement deux : _Quand vous vous disputerez, demande-lui toujours pardon. Tu seras celui en tort_ , et : _On ne refuse pas un enfant à une femme. Si tu crois ne pas être prêt, fais-lui confiance : elle saura mieux que toi que le moment est venu_.

James aurait aimé que ses parents soient encore là, que son père rencontre le petit-fils qui porte son nom. En ces temps troublés, il voudrait bénéficier encore de son expérience, de sa sagesse. Il ne peut qu’espérer lui faire honneur.

iii. 

C’est avec la naissance d’Harry que James est véritablement devenu adulte. Aujourd’hui qu’il est père à son tour, James prend la juste mesure du monde qui l’entoure et du chaos qui les menace. Plus que jamais, il refuse de plier devant la raison du plus fort ; cependant, il ne s’agit plus de se battre par conviction mais pour préserver ce qu’il a de plus cher au monde : la femme qui fait de lui un homme, et l’enfant qui le rend meilleur à chaque jour qui passe. Il sait avec une certitude inébranlable que ses enfants seront sa plus belle réussite.

iv.

Il y a un an encore, James se figurait sincèrement que sa femme était le centre de son univers, qu’elle était, devant même ses chers amis, la chose qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir l’aimer plus qu’il ne l’aimait déjà et, surtout, qu’il pourrait aimer quelqu’un d’autre davantage. Il doit aujourd’hui se rendre à l’évidence : son cœur est un puit de sentiments sans fond et, quoiqu’il puisse advenir dans les prochains mois, il prendra tous les risques, ne reculera devant rien pourvu qu’il préserve sa famille unie. Il les aime plus que de raison.

v.

Cet amour, songe-t-il, va au-delà de lui. Il est si grand, si inaltérable qu’aucun mage noir ne pourra le briser. Il est inconcevable qu’un être assoiffé de haine puisse avoir raison d’eux. Pour preuve, il en veut la sérénité qui l’envahit lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Lily et Harry. Au creux de leur foyer, ils parviennent à lui faire oublier la guerre qui tonne à leur porte. La confiance en l’avenir lui revient. Ils vaincront. Ils n’auront pas toujours à résider sous le sceau du secret. Bientôt, ils recommenceront à vivre.

Il a hâte de voir grandir son fils.


End file.
